Hex Games
|season = 2 |episode = 2 |prodcode = 8B |writer = Tim O'Rourke |director = Butch Hartman |storyboard = Bob Boyle |art direction = Bob Boyle |headgag = Electric Guitar |airdate = (Australia) August 3, 2001 (US) March 1, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous = Boys in the Band |next = Boy Toy |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd = Season 2}} Hex Games is the second episode of Season 2. Plot Timmy challenges Vicky for the title of Queen of the Skatepark discovers that Cosmo and Wanda can't help him cheat. It's up to A.J. and Chester to come up with the perfect move - The Timmy Tuck. Synopsis The story starts in Dimmsdale Skate Park. The kids of Dimmsdale skating in different skate ramps from the kids' ramp to the big ramp. Francis skated in the big ramp and he launched out to space.An astronaut saw this and reported, "Houston we have a problem, over". Timmy also saw this with binoculars and quoted, “And that's why I'm scared of the big ramp.” Wanda replied, “so you and your friends paid to fall on your face in the skateboard park?” When Timmy saw that Chester was coming he wished that Cosmo and Wanda was his skateboard gear. Then Chester landed on his face. Cosmo saw this and said, "His whole face hit on the same time! He must be really good!" A.J. then asked Chester that if his dentist bought his tickets to this place and Chester asked why. Then, his braces fell off. Timmy then showed off his skills with the help of Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy then stated, "Beat that!" Vicky suddenly also showed off her trick called, "Scrunchin’ the Munchkins". Timmy then objected, “It doesn't mean that she's the best skater here! She gets to bounce on our heads!” Vicky replied, “Actually, twerp, it makes me queen of the skate park, and as queen I decree,” (she puts the sign:) “that you must be at least this tall to ride this ramp!!” Timmy defended, "That’s not fair!" Vicky shouted, "So, what are you gonna do about it?!" He then looks at Wanda (as his skateboard) and says, "I challenge you to a skateboarding contest, tomorrow and whoever wins gets to be the new queen.." Chester corrected him saying, "King." Timmy continues, "...good catch." Vicky then grabs him by the helmet and answers back, “Deal, but tomorrow, if I kick your butt on all three ramps, you and every other punk below sixteen is banished from the skate park for good!! See you at the big ramp!” Timmy then looks at it and almost threw up. Then Cosmo asked him, "You have to skate the big ramp?! Aren’t you scared?" Timmy then replied, "Oh well, but with you guys helping me, I've got nothing to worry about!" Cosmo and Wanda replied, "Uhhhhh...." Timmy then starts to panic knowing that if the "group uhhh" is done usually it is followed by a bad news. Da Rules fell on him and Wanda continued "....Uh, according to the rules, we can't help you win a contest Timmy, that would be cheating." Cosmo followed "We can help you to show off but for fun not profit." Timmy replied in panic, "I never would've challenged Vicky if I had known that, all the kids are counting on me, I've still have a shot though right?" Cosmo replied "actually your pretty uncoordinated" Timmy objected this "I am not..." He then trips on a lady bug and continues "I'm doomed." Cosmo replied "You need is a "death-difying" trick on your own. They disguised as plants when Chester and A.J. came. A.J. then demonstrates the trick that makes Timmy win the contest. Timmy then get's the blueprints and Saud "Call it impossible but I can't do this." Vicky then spies using binoculars "But I can, I can't wait to stel that trick and make it mine.."makes an evil laugh "...it's good to be queen." Timmy then practices skateboarding. Wanda "He's not very good is he?" Cosmo replies "nope, but this garbage rocks." When Timmy was about to fall Cosmo poofed a spike bed but Wanda luckily changed it to a mattress. Cosmo "sorry." He then asks Cosmo and Wanda for help in training him and they poofed to the moon. Timmy "zero gravity is good for practising spins." He passes by an astronaut which reports it to his base but did not take it seriously then Francis also passes by him. Then, they poofed to a jungle to practice swerving. Timmy "skating in the jungle is a great way to practice how to swerve." Cosmo then says that he must practice in difficult environments and he's scared of gorillas. Then they poofed to the pyramids to practice picking up speed. Timmy "ramping down the pyramid is a great to learn how to pick up speed." He then falls and buried by the sand. He then is excavated by an archaeologist who thinks Timmy is a cursed mummy after he talks. Wanda "Don't worry Timmy, win or lose your friends will still love you." Timmy "really?" At the skatepark, A.J. then said, "Timmy, better win or we're gonna not love him anymore." Chester's braces is now used as speakers. Cosmo and Wanda are the announcers of the contest. Wanda announces "Today's the big match between evil sixteen year-old baby sitter, skate punk Vicky." (lightning fills the background) and all kids ignored. Cosmo followed "And Timmy..." All kids cheered for him but Cosmo continues "Wait, where is Timmy?" All kids fell silent. Vicky then stated "Haha! I knew it, I knew he punked out. I win by default. And you know what that means." (lightning and volcanoes fill the background like it's Doomsday) the kids were disappointed. Wanda continues, "Where could he be?" Timmy stands in the view of the park. "Oh, man if I go down there, I'm gonna lose and have to go on the big ramp. There's no way I'm gonna humiliate myself." But, He then hears Vicky shouting "Oh, right twerps, line up and say bye bye." She then gets a skateboard and throws it to the shredder. When Vicky was about to throw A.J.'s skateboard Timmy swings to save it. Timmy said, "Not so fast Vicky, if you want to win you're gonna do it by the old fashioned way: by being better than me." Cosmo and Wanda in microphone "It's Timmy!" the kids cheered for him again. Round 1: Timmy shows his moves and succeeds. But Vicky's skateboard is to big and get's stuck at the middle. Wanda said, "And Timmy actually wins the first round." Round 2 Vicky shows her own moves and does it perfectly. When Timmy was about to show his moves Vicky presses a button which activates a spike in the ramp and Timmy's board is flattened. Wanda says "And Vicky unfortunately, wins (this, however, should not count because Vicky had just cheated as always)." Round 3 Wanda "it all comes down to this." Cosmo follows "the super colossal gigantic freakishly large ramp of death." (lightning) A.J. to Gimmy "don't worry Timmy just do the Timmy tuck and you're the new queen. Timmy objects "...king." Chester's answers back "whatever." Vicky at the top of the death ramp "I Vicky, am about to do the totally original and completely mine trick "The Vicky Tuck." Timmy yells out "what? what?" Chester's replies "she stole your trick! Oh, this calls for dramatic background music." Chester then pushes a button and a recorder plays it. Vicky attempted to do the trick but fails. Wanda "now all Timmy has to do is to survive the big ramp and he wins." Timmy at the top of the ramp "Oh no,the big ramp. I can't do it. I won't I..." Then kids in a hot air balloon and an aeroplane passed by and cheered for him. He continues “alright, alright! Well, it’s been nice knowing me.” He then jumps off and uses the moves he learned from practising earlier. “skating on the moon, ripping down the pyramids, skating in the jungle, I can do this, I can do this!” Vicky then shouts with frustration “he can do this, he can do this! Unless…” she pushed the lever of the trigger of the dynamite which causes a portion of the ramp to be destroyed. Timmy then panics “oh no, I’m doomed!” A.J. then stated “she’s totally cheating. I mean,(looks at the book titled “Skate Lingo”)…cheating.” Chester then saves the day saying “Not if I could help it” his braces jumps from his teeth and became rail road tracks which causes Timmy to pass by the destroyed portion safely. Timmy “and now for some zero gravity spin.” Wanda “look at him go a fourteen hundred degree spin with one flip, two…” Cosmo followed “three and… what’s after three?” The time stops shortly. Timmy replied “four…” Cosmo answers “right” and Timmy continued “and that’s why is called "The Timmy Tuck". Vicky then objected this “No way twerp, how can you do that if I can’t?”. Chester then reveals a graph of the Timmy Tuck through his braces. A.J. then explains that is because Timmy is small and nice but Vicky is tall and weighed down with too much evil which threw her off balance. Vicky continued “Ha ha that’s super, you’ll be going now. Timmy answers back “Oh no, I won. I’m the queen now…” “King” A.J. corrected. Timmy continues “Right, give me that crown.” Vicky replies “Oh, you want this crown? You got better chances on loser twelve year old wastroid falling from the sky and ploughing me into the ground!!!” Suddenly Francis drops down from the sky and hits her like a meteor which ploughed her to the ground. Vicky gives Timmy the crown and says “Here you go.” The kids cheered again. Timmy declares, “Thank you, thank you and as the new queen of this skate park I decree…”Timmy pushed a button which causes a laser coming from Chester’s braces to destroy the sign that Vicky put earlier. Timmy continues “...let my people skate.” Wanda “Timmy won, Vicky’s in a crater and the kids are free to skate. Pretty good day don’t you think?” Cosmo followed “I want a hot dog. Is it halftime yet?” Chester with a slide on his braces says “you did it dude.” A.J replies “you beat, I mean(again looks at the book)Trashed Vicky and saved the park.” Timmy answers “and best of all I did it by myself, me the best coordinated skater ever.” He trips again on the lady bug. Cosmo “and best of all Timmy learned some great new tricks…” Timmy then hits them which causes them to hit the ground. Cosmo continues “…and one not so great one.” Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / 8-Year-Old-Girl / Swing Kid *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Archeologist *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Researcher / Astronaut *Frankie Muniz as Chester *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Dee Bradley Baker as Houston / Cell Phone Voice *Faith Abrahams as Francis External links * Video de:Duell mit Vicky Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sports Episodes